Samantha and the ghost
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: It mainly base off of Beauty And The Beast BATB but yall know I change it up a little. :D I dont own Danny Phantom nor BATB -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Breanna. She's my real friend and my oc and Beta for this story. This is her birthday! Love you no homo! Lol. But she's real cool and nice and no I'm not just saying that. So I told choose: Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Little mermaid or Beauty and the Beast. And she chose: Beauty and the Beast.

SO: I do not own Danny Phantom nor the Beauty and the Beast. I do own Breanna's oc because I ask if she can be in this and she said yes so she's mine p.s. she don't got a fanfiction! hehehe

* * *

TOLD IN AUTHORESS POV!(THE PRETTY AUTHORESS)

In a small village, in a small hunt there live a family of four. A man left the house his horous,the man had bright golden blond hair. His dull blue eyes made his eyes made his hair even more brighter. He walked into the town with his daughter Beauty. That was the young woman nickname, her real name, Samantha Elizabeth Manson. Samantha was unbelievable beautiful woman. She had long butt lenght black hair, that was always straight. She had long, thick beautiful eyelashes that made her periwinkle eyes stand out among other women. Her body was long and slender, skin as pale as a daisy petal. And with such dark hair it made her appear she was glowing. Samantha had all the right curves and looks. But she was also smart Samantha wanted to vist the book store and her father said he'll walk her there and go to work and she'll have to walk alone. Samantha put a hand on her father cheek and smiled saying she'll be ok.

So there was a beautiful woman reading the hardest book to understand and understood it. She walked over to the librarian and smile nicely. A man with thick eyebrows look up at her face and smile when he saw two books. He stratch his clean head. The man shook head softly laughing. Samantha smile knowing what he was going to say.

"Oh Samantha, going to read the hardest book to understand and the same love novel?" The man smile as he check them out.

"Well once you understand the right understanding of how the author wrote it and then realize what the book is telling you it's like reading a mystery or a math equation. You have to keep going until you solve the problem. Find sources that are helpful and use them." Samantha tried to explain in simple terms.

"Well very well Samantha and the romanceaction novel?" He asked with a large brow up high.

"My friend- Oh may I buy the romance novel for my friend?" Samantha ask as she reach for her purse.

"Ah ah ah Samantha just take it. I was planning on walking to your hunt so I could just give it to you. So you save me my walking time."

"But Mr. Hanson-" Samantha started.

"No no no I insist it yours. Now good day." He said as he gently push her out the door.

"Thank you Mr. Hanson." Samantha said.

"No problem Samantha." He saw about to shut the door when she yelled out.

"It's Sam!" And he shut the door chuckling.

* * *

A man with icy blue eyes and dark black hair walked around his palace, his wedding was in five hours. His name was Daniel. Daniel Fenton. He was strong and strong willed. His shirt was long so you couldn't see his nicely toned 6 pack. He was pacing back and forth think about how he didn't want to marry her! Gosh he hates arrange marriages.

He was marring his maid. Yeah he had a crush in her but got over her. His soon to be wife had long dark wavy locks. She had a lot of right curves and was a little heavy set but never the less beautiful. Her dark skin lighten up her teal eyes as she straighten her wedding dress. She was so amazingly beautiful. Her name was Valerie, and he heard the ringing of the bell meaning he was late,he quickly put on his jacket and left.

He slowly walked to the alter and the pastor look at him strangely but said nothing when he saw Valerie walk do the aisle arm in arm with her father. She look at Danny and whipster sweetly to him.

"You look great." Danny sigh this girl had it bad for him and he was about to break her heart.

"If anyone think these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your piece." The pastor said.

"I object!" Danny and Valerie said in a strong voice they look at each other.

"You don't wanna be with me?" Valerie asked.

"No sorry, you did?" He ask.

"No I like you but," She start as they finish together, "Only as friends."

"So no wedding now?" Danny ask hopefully.

"No wedding," She agreed, "SORRY EVERYONE BUT THE WEDDING IS CANCEL!" She told everybody else.

"Now now Ms. Grey the wedding and still go on." Vlad said.

"Sorry Vlad, Danny and I talk and decided we weren't meant for each other." She said.

"DANIEL!" He scream once Valerie was gone.

"What is it?" Daniel asked coming down the staircase.

"I heard you and Valerie cancel the wedding to stay friends!"

"Yeah I didn't like her like her. I only like her."

"That make no sense! Daniel you will have true love or die." Vlad grabbed Danny and took him the old scary castle in the woods. He's hands lit up pink before touch Daniel's heart. A blue glow was now in his hands as Vlad picked up the closest object near him. A single red rose. He put the blue glow in the flower as it was seal tightly in a glass, that look like a bird cage with out anyway to let in air.

"When the rose's last petal fall you die. Find ur true love and live for God sakes years." Daniel faint not knowing his eyes turn green and hair turn white.

* * *

I hope it's a long enough chapter for Bre Bre. Love ya still no homo by

xoxoxoJimmie(JJ)


	2. Chapter 2

Now, that Breanna and I aint friends anymore I'm dedicating this story to Mimi. Why? Because she rocks! Beauty and the beast everyone!

Sam was reading her favorite romance novel and smile. It was a story of a ghost that had to fall in true love. Then when it's confirm true she has to kiss her human lover to make herself a human. So they could together forever. Sam wish it could've been her.

"I wish I was to find that perfect one for me. Like in this story. Find a handsome prince that love me." Her eyes flutter closed.

She was laying on a marveled floor. She got up to be grace in comfortable silver hills with small diamond jeweled bows in the center of each hill. She was in a beautiful purple dress. The dress had straps on the shoulders near her for-arm, the straps was cutted in half showing her beautiful ivory soft skin. The dress cupped her breast gently and was sparkly that show her small form. Right above her belly-buttion was where it fluffed out. Her arms was graced with purple gloves that was designed pressure was on her head, a tiara! A small princess like crown with amethyst jewels. Her hair was free, it dipped into the back and stop above her butt.

"Samantha darling?" A male voice startle her from the behind.

She turn around and gasped. It was a ghost prince or a very well dress noble! He had long snowy white hair and,seemingly, glowing jaded eyes. His nose in a small arch like hers. She notice his m=body was built. Built good from her point of veiw. He has on a tuxedo with a purple shirt that matched her dress. His feet was graced by shining back church shoes.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed with his hand in hers and the back of his hand on his cold forehead.

"Yes. I'd love to." He got up an place his arms around her small waist. He lean down looking into her eyes. His lips hovered over her, his hand sliding up her back to her upper back. He pulled her closer so now, chest to chest, he turn his head to whispter in her ear,

"May I?" Sam blushed and nodded as his lips guided down to her slowly. She felt his lips against her and ran her fingures in his locks, since her arms were already around his neck.

**_SNAP_**

"AHHHHHH!" Sam scream waking up with a shock. She was in a cage! Like an animial. Oh cruel fate hates her guts. She sleep walked herself into a cage. Glowing green eyes watched her.

"I got a beautiful catch today." He grinned

sooooo? Like it? I finally got my internet back!

-JJ


End file.
